Two of a Kind
by NegroLeo
Summary: Tucker is feeling lonely now that Danny and Sam are a couple. Instead of being the third wheel and feeling horrible all the time he decides to start going out with someone himself. But who will answer his online add? Rated M for future chapters. Don't hate if bad. Pwease!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tucker has always felt a little left out when it came to his friends. Sure they were a group, they always looked out for one another. However Tucker can't help but feel lonely sometimes, when Danny and Sam start dating the empty feeling inside him becomes to much to bear. His solution? Find someone, anyone and start going out with them. But the person he finds isn't who he'd thought it would be.

Author: Hello people of the world! I welcome you to join me once, this will be more of a chapter fic and I hope it turns out alright. There still aren't enough Tucker/Technus stories on here so I had to write another one. Just cause I love the pairing so much! So yeah the characters who don't show up on here will be narrating the summaries from now on. Look forward to it.

_Two of a Kind_

Tucker sighed as he watched his two best friends flirt with each other. Sam was teasing Danny into trying her salad and Danny was making her laugh by making shoving French fries up his nose. The sad part was they seemed to forget all about the fact he was sitting across from them watching the whole thing. He coughed lightly catching their attention which caused them to freeze.

"You guys do know that everyone is staring at you right?" He informed them.

Danny and Sam both turned a bright red as they quickly straightened up. Tucker rolled his eyes before going back to his beef stir fry. It wasn't two minutes later that they started flirting with each other again. Sighing Tucker looked around at the restaurant they were in. Couples filled almost every table and only a few were occupied by loners or families. It made Tucker feel even more like a third wheel as his attention was turned back to his two friends.

"You guys ready to head over to the movies? I hear a new one just came out." Danny asked as they left the restaurant.

"Naw you guys go ahead I better turn in for the night." Tucker said yawning.

"You sure man?" Danny asked.

"Yeah you guys go ahead I see you tomorrow." Tucker gave his two friends a small wave before walking to his scooter.

"Uh hey Tucker mind if we talk later tonight? There's something I gotta tell you." Danny called a little hesitantly.

"Sure thing Danny." Tucker waved again before he sped off down the street.

[-]

"So you're finally gonna tell him we're dating?" Sam asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah I mean it's been three months already. Don't you think it's time we told him?" Danny asked as they started walking down the street.

"Yeah but do you think he's going to be mad that we didn't tell him sooner?" Sam asked feeling a little nervous.

"No way it's Tucker. He's going to be happy for us I know it."

Reassured by her boyfriend Sam just smiled as they walked down the street. Thankfully Danny had gotten Valerie to cover for him, so tonight there would be no ghost hunting to ruin the rest of their date.

[-]

Tucker sighed as he flopped down on his bed. He really should've been studying for the test he had in History but he really didn't feel like it. Rolling over he glanced at his computer debating on whether or not he could get in a few hours of Doom before bed. The temptation to play was starting to overwhelm the responsible side of him. He was just about to go play when his phone started to ring.

"Hello this is Tucker Foley speaking what is the nature of your emergency?" He asked.

"_**Hey Tuck it's Danny."**_

"Hey man how was the movie?" Tucker asked a sense of unease spreading through him.

"_**It was okay. Pretty lame for all the fuss they made about it. Anyway remember how I needed to tell you something?" Danny sounded nervous. Was something wrong?**_

"Yeah. Did Vlad try to recruit you again or something?" he questioned.

"_**No. It's just Sam and I have been dating for awhile and we thought you should know since you're our best friend. Sorry for not telling you earlier we just weren't sure how you'd react. You mad?"**_

Tucker swallowed hard as his unease grew. Shutting his eyes quickly he pushed down that feeling and forced himself to sound cheerful.

"No way you guys are like the perfect couple. I've been waiting for you guys to actually start going out. Took you long enough." He joked.

"_**I'm glad you're not mad. Look I'll talk to you tomorrow Sam's gonna help me study for our Math final."**_

"Okay have fun. But not too much fun." Tucker said causing Danny to laugh.

After he hung up Tucker sighed dropping his phone on the bed next to him. Sam and Danny were finally a couple now. What did that mean for him? They'd always been a trio, fighting ghosts, hanging out, having fun. Now though he knew even if they tried to include him, he'd always be the third wheel. Rolling onto his side he felt a wave of loneliness hit him, Danny and Sam were his only friends at school. No one else would hang out with a loser like him. What was he going to do now? He could already see what was going to happen.

Sam and Danny would try and spend time with him, but soon they'd get wrapped up in each other and forget he even existed. Soon he'd be eating lunch by himself, spending all his time alone studying in his room. In the end he'd become just another student at school invisible to everyone around him.

"This sucks." He mumbled burying his face in a pillow.

Author: Yes I am cruel, but by the next chapter I swear it's going to get better for Tucker. And btw all the VladxDanny fans out there (including me) I'm sorry but this only works if Danny's with Sam. I truly am sorry. XC


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hey everyone welcome to the second chapter of _Two of a Kind_. I'd like to start out by saying thank you to all the people wh-

Tucker: Come on get on with the story already!

Author: Patience is a virtue Tucker. –glares-

Tucker: Whatever.

Author: -still glaring- Do you want me to lock you in a room with Technus again?

Tucker: -gulps- I'll be good.

Author: Alright then. Enjoy! XD

_Two of a Kind: Chapter Two_

Tucker laid his head down on his arms with a sigh opening one eye he made sure no one was around before pulling out his lunch. Currently he was hiding at one of the computer stations in the library, the only place he got any peace anymore it seemed. A week had passed since Danny had told him he and Sam were dating and already Tucker could feel the distance between him and his best friends.

"Nothing will change between us, we'll still hang out like before," Tucker mumbled mimicking Danny's voice, "Yeah right they barely even notice the fact I'm still alive."

Even around other people it seemed like no one else existed in their little world. Now that Tucker knew they were dating Danny and Sam were flirting twenty-four-seven. Tucker found the whole thing truly sickening, and lonely. He wished things were still the way they were before when they were all a trio. Fighting ghosts, hanging out, playing Doom.

Danny and Sam were a pair now though, leaving him the lonely left over. Letting out another sigh Tucker took a bite of his apple before turning his attention back to the screen in front of him. He was searching the internet for information for his science class. Class work seemed to be the only thing he could do that distracted him from the fact he was alone. He was just taking the last bite of his apple when someone tapped him on his shoulder almost making him choke.

"It's against the rules to eat in the library you know." Someone informed him.

Turning around he smiled when he saw it was just another student and not a teacher.

"Geez August you scared me half to death. I thought you were Lancer or something." He said glaring slightly.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist when I saw you sitting there. You looked so vulnerable." August informed him with a shake of her head.

August was a freshman who'd skipped two grade when she was little making her by far the youngest person in the entire school. Her IQ though was right up there along side Tuckers, of course they were often paired to do projects together since hardly anyone else could keep up with them. After a month or two Tucker couldn't help but see her as a friend sort of, she was by far form his best friend but she was one of the only people who'd actually talk to him.

"You know for a genius you can be so immature sometimes." Tucker said offering he some of his chips as she sat down next to him.

"Brains had nothing to do with maturity." Was her brilliant reply.

"Riiiiight. Anyway what brings you to the library during lunch?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." August said swiping the chips from him.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Tucker knew if he said it was purely for research she would know he was lying. If he didn't say anything then she would bug him until he told her everything. It had happened before, Tucker had no doubt that it would happen again. With a sigh he rubbed his hand over his face before turning to look at her. August gave him an expectant stare that caused him to groan again.

"Really you're not going to let this go?" He asked as she sat back munching on her stolen chips.

"Nope now spill."

"Fine. Ever since Danny and Sam started dating I always feel like the third wheel around them. It used to be all of us doing something together, or Danny and me hanging out doing the guy thing. Now though they're always in their own little world and no one else can get in. Especially not me. So that's why I'm in here, I'd rather not have my face rubbed in the fact that they have each other and I have no one." He admitted refusing to look at his friend as he did.

August was silent for a moment which Tucker was thankful for. It meant she was really thinking about what he said. After some time Tucker went back to searching for information online.

"Well how I see it you need to find someone to pair with you. Someone you can really talk with and understand. Like how Danny is with Sam." August mused staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah like that's going to happen. If you haven't noticed August I'm not exactly model material over here. Besides Sam and Danny have known each other since preschool. I doubt I'll find someone who has the same connection they have." He rolled his eyes at her before going back to his research.

"You don't know that. There might be someone out there who's really perfect for you but you don't know it because you're scared." August turned and gave him a serious look.

"So what I'm just supposed to wait for them to show up? People do that and spend years alone for it." He replied without taking his eyes off the screen.

"No I'm going to help you meet them duh! Come on I know a great dating site online! We'll set you up a profile and soon with my help we'll find your perfect match." She said setting the empty bag aside.

Before Tucker could say another word August had pushed him out of the way and started typing in the site address. As he expected the school "Banned site" screen popped up, he was going to point out this but August gave him a wide grin before her hands started flying over the keyboard.

"This used to bug me, I was never able to get on the sites I wanted because of it. So I just made a backdoor for myself to get through when I wanted to do something online without the school knowing. You just have to know the right codes, Ahah! See? I know what I'm doing." She gave him the smile again as the site popped up.

**Dating Geeks! Meet your Match online now!**

Tucker scoffed at the title but didn't say anything. August screwed up he face in concentration as she started to make a profile for him. It was weird but he felt slightly excited as she had him start filling in the personal questions. Age. Birth Date. Sex. Sexual Orientation. That once made him blush slightly as he pressed the button. August didn't comment on the fact he chose the "homosexual" option. Once he was done August took over and typed in a screen name for him.

"TechLover44? You couldn't think of something more I don't know original?" He asked.

"Hey you didn't even want to do this so shut up. And done! You my friend are now listed online. Be glad you have me to watch out for you. If anyone messages you let me know okay? I wanna be there when you find your true love."

August winked at him before signing him out of the site. They chatted a bit longer and when the bell rang she walked with him to his class. For the first time since Danny had told him he felt better. Happier. Now all he had to do was wait for someone to message him.

"I don't know if I'll survive if someone does." He mumbled to himself.

_-Somewhere in the ghost zone-_

"And why are you here again?" Technus asked in an annoyed tone as Skulker stood in his doorway.

"Because it's sad watching you really. You stay locked away in this lab never speaking to anyone, only going out to mess with the halfa boy. When was the last time you even got laid?" Skulker asked with a sigh as he took in his pathetic friend.

"I don't think my sex life is any of your business." Technus snarled setting down his test tubes and beakers.

"Come on Technus! Just put on that ecto-suit or whatever you call it and go out and get laid." Skulker said walking in and placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"That is not the purpose of the suit and you know it Skulker." Technus mumbled.

"Alright then, just meet up with someone at least. Look they have this thing called online dating now. Just go find someone who you think is okay and meet up. I'll even help you out."

The real reason Skulker was trying to get Technus to go out and live (figuratively speaking) was simply because Technus had been in a slump lately. Which meant there were no upgrades for Skulker. With no new upgrades Skulker found himself losing to the ghost boy over and over again. Technus didn't know this, thankfully, and was actually thinking over what his friend/ally had said.

_Maybe it has been too long. It wouldn't hurt to just look right?_

"Okay Skulker I'll look, that doesn't mean anything however. And if I don't like it you leave." Technus said setting aside his work.

"Great! Alright so I figured that you would need someone who understood your tech stuff. So I found this site for you." Skulker said pulling up the site on Technus's computer.

**Dating Geeks! Meet your Match online now!**

Technus rolled his eyes at the site name. Before he knew it however he was engrossed at checking out the man profiles on the site. Some people were just looking for a quick meet up, while others were looking for something long term. One profile caught his eye and he forced Skulker to stop as he read what was written.

"_I don't know if I'm looking for something long term, but I know I'm not looking for a quick fix. I want to meet someone who understands what it's like to be alone, to feel like a third wheel. I've never done this before but I know I'd rather talk about codes and the latest advancement in technology then mushy goo-go stuff. If that's too geeky even for this site then I know I've lost. If someone out there though feels the same way then I'd like to talk, not sure we'd meet up but maybe getting to know each other wouldn't be that bad. _

_TechLover44._

"See something you like?" Skulker asked as Technus read the post for a third time.

"Possibly. How do I write back?" Technus asked feeling something in the post call to him.

Skulker grinned knowing he'd won as he started setting Technus up with a profile.

_-Back in the human world hours later-_

"Call me the minute someone messages you alright?" August said with a serious face as they walked out the front doors of the school.

"No promises, but I'll try to remember." Tucker said with a grin.

"Okay fine, at least tell me if you meet someone wonderful?" She gave him a puppy dog look that made him feel bad.

"You'll be the first to know."

August squealed before she raced to where her mother was waiting for her. Shaking his head Tucker climbed onto his scooter and headed downtown. He didn't want to go home right away or else he'd get online and check to see if anyone had messaged him. So for a few hours he killed time looking at clothes (he'd never be able to afford), some new games (that'd also never be able to afford), and grabbed a bite to eat at The Nasty Burger (he made sure to eat his food before it got away). When he finally got home he forced himself to do all his homework before he got online.

Sure enough there were three messages waiting for him. The first two were from creepers who wanted a good time then nothing else. Tucker deleted the messages without even reading them. Discouraged he opened the last one bracing himself for another creeper note.

Instead he found this:

_Dear TechLover44,_

_What you said about being the third wheel struck a cord in me. I don't have many close friends, one is the closest thing I have to a best friend and yet when ever I'm out in public I can't help but feel as if I don't belong there. Like I should be somewhere else, with someone else. I know you said you don't like talking goo-goo mushy stuff but maybe you'd like to exchange ideas with me about technology sometime? I know I would._

_Always yours,_

_Technoghostman._

Tucker read the message three times before swallowing feeling his heart swell slightly. This was no random, "Hi you seem cool let's chat," no this was something personal. Without knowing it Tucker started smiling as he began to write a reply.

Author: Alright everyone I hope you liked this chapter. And yes I added an OC because I wanted to. I couldn't think of any character in the show that could be there for Tucker like that besides Danny and Sam. I mean I could have used Valerie but she just didn't seem like the type to hack into the schools internet like that. Besides you have to love those friends that bug you into doing something. Anyway the online romance has started. YAY! I bet you all can guess who Technoghostman is? Simple minded but hey Tucker didn't realize it. Next chapter to be posted soon! Promise! Peac!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: HI everyone! Once again I come before you with another chapter of -drum roll- _TWO OF A KIND!_-audience claps- Thank you, thank you. I do it all for you.

Vlad: Someone seems in good spirits.

Author: V-Man! What are you doing here?

Vlad: -slightly annoyed- I was hoping to join you in traducing the chapter this time. And please refrain from using the ridiculous nickname.

Author: Aww is someone mad that I didn't pair them with Danny?

Vlad: -coughs- That has nothing to do with this situation.

Author: Which means yes. –giggles- No worries you'll have your little badger back in your bed in no time.

Vlad: I look forward to it.

Author: Alright now that's done ENJOY!

_Two of a Kind: Chapter three_

Tucker smiled as he peeked down at his phone, a message from Tech flashing on his screen. He wanted nothing more then to look at it but right now he was in class and it would be suicide to even pull it out of his pocket. He and Tech had been messaging each other back and forth ever since that first day, when they met. A week had passed and soon Tucker found himself thinking about Tech all the time. He felt as if he could talk to the other man about anything and everything.

If he had a bad day Tech was the one he talked to now about it and the other man always made him feel better. When he felt lonely all he had to do was send Tech a message and the man would take his mind off it with a joke or by telling him a story. It was the reverse as well. When Tech had a problem with an equation or was feeling frustrated over a failure he would text Tucker. Tucker did everything from sending the man funny pictures to making up new strange words that made no sense. It made him feel good helping the other man out.

Taking a chance Tucker pulled out his phone setting it under his English book he looked over the message smiling.

_**How're you doing Tuck? Miss talking to you. Message me soon. –Tech**_

Tucker smiled widely at the message rolling his eyes a little too. They'd spent three hours last night IMing, and he'd barely gotten in time for homework and sleep. Not that he was complaining talking to Tech was worth a few hours missed sleep. Looking up at Mr. Lancer Tucker snuck in a quick text before his phone went back in his pocket. Getting caught texting in class resulted in losing said phone and never getting it back. Tucker wasn't taking the chance.

"So who is it?" August asked ambushing him after class.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked nervously.

"You can't fool me, Danny and Sam may not notice it since they're off in Lala land but you're smiling more and you're always on your phone. So what's his name?" August asked leaning close to him.

Tucker sighed and was about to answer when he felt his phone go off again. Grinning sheepishly he pulled it out reading the message a smile stretching across his face. August watched the whole scene loving the way her friend lit up. In truth a few weeks again Tucker looked like the only thing holding him to the world of the living was his friends. When Danny and Sam started dating Tucker seemed to fade away.

_I'm glad he has someone who understands him now._ She thought with a smile.

"So are you going to tell me?" She prodded bringing him out of his daze.

"Can we talk about it later? You can come over to my house and I'll tell you then okay?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"Sure. You'd better tell me everything though, if you don't I'll just have to hack into your computer and find out for myself."

With that threat hanging in the air August walked away knowing she had won. Tucker watched her go with a shake of his head. Sometimes it was hard being the friend of a genius. They always seemed to know exactly how to get under your skin.

_- In the ghost zone-_

Technus smiled as Tuck replied to his message. He paused in the middle of Skulker's upgrade to read it.

_**I miss you to loony but we just spent three hours talking last night! Promise we'll talk for four hours tonight –Tuck.**_

Technus smiled brightly at the thought of having the younger man to himself for a few hours. He enjoyed their chats, most of the time it was about computer stuff or his latest project. Technus was surprised that the younger man knew so much about technology, the ideas he'd given him were always helpful and useful. Right now the upgrade he was giving Skulker was based on an idea that Tuck had given him. Using some crystals and wiring he was able to give Skulker more connection to his ghost self which would increase his power tenfold.

"Technus mind finishing up soon? I can't be here all day there's hunting to be done." Skulker growled interrupting his thoughts.

"One moment." Was all Technus said.

Taking a step away from the hunter Technus typed another message to Tuck before sending it out into cyberspace. Satisfied he turned back and finished his work.

"So Technus how's the whole thing going with your online buddy?" Skulker asked innocently.

"Fine." Technus answered shortly.

"Uh huh. Well have you done the kid yet?" He asked.

He soon wished he hadn't. Technus jerked sending pain shooting through Skulker's body. He growled at the ghost before sinking back at the look in the man's eyes. Technus looked confused, about what he couldn't put his finger on, underneath that though was a look of hope and longing.

"No. I have yet to meet him person. I'm not even sure what he looks like." Technus admitted.

"Don't you want to?" Skulker asked.

If it had been him he would have already stalked the boy down and had his way with him. Technus on the other hand was someone that took things slow. Skulker could tell his friend/ally was getting better, but there was still something about the way he hesitated that made him want to choke the other ghost.

"Of course I do. I've never felt so close to someone before. I'm not sure he wants to though." Technus answered with a sigh.

"Well you're a ghost right?" He asked almost rolling his eyes at the stupid look he received, "Just go into the computer and follow your message to his. He won't know you're there and you can find out who he is. You never know he could be your soul mate or something like that."

Technus stared down at the hunter as he thought over it. Sure this way he could see the younger man who had grabbed his attention. There were some risks though but the idea of finally seeing Tuck, was worth it. Setting down his tools he sent another message to the younger man.

"Thanks for the idea Skulker, I promise to make it up to you later." With that Technus turned intangible and enter the computer.

"WHAT A SECOND DON"T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Skulker yelled.

It was too late though, Technus was gone and he was stuck with all his circuits exposed waiting for the man to return. Groaning he shut his eyes, the only thing he could even do.

"This is what happens when I open my big mouth." He mumbled.

Author: Short update sorry but I think I know how it's going to go. Poor Skulker. I'm so evil to characters I don't like much. Lol Anyway just want to clear up but Tucker is 18 and Technus in this story is about 20 to 21. You know the deal. Review if ya like, if not then tanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Sorry about the fact this story is starting off a little slow. I just wanna make sure it comes out okay. Anyway there's going to be some one-sided romantic situation in this one. I know it's going to trun out longer then I thought it was gonna be but that's okay. I love writing!

Sam: Yeah, yeah just get on with the story already.

Author: Hey Sam whatcha doin' here?

Sam: Making sure you don't take forever talking about yourself. Sometimes you're as bad as Paulina.

Author: - is now sulking in corner-

Sam: -rolls eyes- Enjoy.

_Two of a Kind: Chapter Four_

Technus flew through the internet marveling in the vast amount of information that passed his each second. It reminded him of the inside of a brain and how it worked. The again the internet was much like a brain, new information was added daily and old information was stored away to be called on when it was needed. Technus had the urge to stay awhile and try to figure out how something like this could exist but his goal rested firmly in his mind drawing him away from the temptation.

_Will he look like what I've imagined? Or will he be completely different? So many questions and soon I'll have the answers._

Technus allowed his mind to race as he flew after his message. More then a few times he almost lost it in the stream of information, and each time he found it again. Finally it stopped blinking as it appeared on what looked like a screen. It was hard to tell but Technus was able to confirm that he indeed was on a screen and that it wasn't a computer screen but a phone. A moment later a face, larger then normal thanks to his small size, appeared and Technus felt himself almost fainting in surprise.

Tucker Foley.

Tucker Foley was his Tuck. How could he not have seen it? Turning intangible he left the phone in time to see Tucker read the message he'd sent. The smile. The bright look in the boys eyes. It made him stop short.

_He looks so happy._

Technus floated closer to Tucker before smiling himself, though he didn't know it at the time. Re-entering Tucker's phone Technus thought about the situation he was in. Tuck, the person who made him feel whole and alive, was the friend of his enemy. Or one of them anyway. Thinking back he found the only reason he had despised the boy was because he was friends with Daniel. In truth he and Tucker had the more in common then he had with Skulker.

_Maybe I should wait and learn more about him._

So for the rest of the day Technus sat in Tucker's phone listening in on the conversations that were loud enough fro him to hear. He was a little annoyed when he heard a girl clinging to his Tuck but soon her relaxed when he realized she was younger and nothing more then a friend. After some time he realized Tucker had left school and was at home. Phasing out of the phone he was surprised to see the girl he'd hear from before sitting in Tuckers room, he was even more surprised by the conversation he'd interrupted.

"So you say he's perfect?" August questioned as Tucker turned red.

"Well yeah! I mean he knows more about technology then me, and every time I feel bad he always knows and makes sure to make me laugh or smile at least. When I talk to him I start to feel, I don't know, whole? Content? Something." Tucker admitted dropping his face in his hands.

"Oooh I think someone's in loooove!" August teased.

Tucker glared at his friend wondering again why the hell he was telling her any of this in the first place. Then he remembered that if he didn't she was going to nag him about it until he finally caved. Since they were in his bedroom he felt better about spilling his guts and yet he couldn't help but feel embarrassed about the fact that August was making kissy faces and goo goo eyes at him.

"You are so immature I swear. Here I am spilling my guts to you and you're making fun of me. Some friend you are." He mumbled glaring at her.

"Oh come on Tuck give me some slack! I knew you were gonna meet someone wonderful but I didn't think you'd fall in love or even meet them this fast." Even as she said it August moved closer smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah well I didn't think it would happen period. But I don't know August. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to tell him."

August stopped as she was about to give Tucker a hug. Narrowing her eyes she glared at her friend until he noticed.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"What do you mean you're not gonna tell him?! He's your perfect match! You have to tell him!" she nearly screamed.

Whatever August had been expecting it wasn't the sad smile that showed up on Tucker's lips a moment later. It was heartbreaking, almost as if Tucker was holding back from letting a gush of emotions from flooding out and drowning him. Reaching out she tried to put one hand on his shoulder but Tucker shrugged.

"Tuck man what's wrong?" She asked using his nickname in an attempt to make him smile.

"It's just old memories Aug." He mumbled looking away.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked hesitantly.

Tucker sighed before rubbing a hand over his face. He knew by the tone of her voice that August wanted to know what was making him so upset but she wasn't going to push him. Looking over at her he knew it would be better to tell her now. Maybe she'd understand why he was so hesitant about this whole thing he had going on with Tech.

"I've always fallen in love to easy, every since elementary school really. A couple years ago mom and dad took me to New York for a convention. It was kinda lame, a parent thing you know?" He paused as August nodded her head encouraging him to go on, "Anyway when I was wandering around on my own I met this guy. He was one of those guys who looked as if they stepped out of a magazine for models. To my surprise he started talking to me. I got so choked up I couldn't look him in the eye for nearly half an hour.

We started walking around the convention talking about whatever came to mind. Books, movies, things that interested us. Then the subject came to schools. He asked me what college I went to and I realized he didn't know I was still a minor. It freaked me out a little, but I was already falling for him so I lied and told him I was in my second year of college."

"Tucker." August said his name softly as if she was afraid he was going to bolt or something.

"Yeah I know it was wrong but I just wanted him to keep looking at me, talking to me. I swear it was the first time I fell so hard so fast. We talked until it got really late and I said I had to go back to my hotel room. That's when things started getting scary. At first I didn't know he was following me, but when I entered the hotel he was there right behind me. I thought it was a coincidence at first but then we got onto the same elevator and he followed me all the way to me room.

I was about to tell him to leave when he suddenly slammed me into the wall and started kissing me really hard. I was terrified by then. I didn't know what to do. Thankfully my dad, he'd come to check up on me, showed up and pushed the guy away. He started yelling that I was a boy and he had no right forcing himself onto me. Then the guy started yelling that I was a tease and a liar. In the end my dad called security and the guy was taken away, apparently he was a serial rapist who'd been preying on people at the convention. Needless to say I didn't leave my room until it was time to come back here."

When Tucker finished the story he dropped his hand wiping at the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't like to think of that night. What could have happened if his dad hadn't come by. What would have happened if he hadn't lied about his age.

"I'm scared August. Scared that Tech will end up being like that guy. I don't want it to be that way, so I can't tell him my feelings. Because he might just use me." Tucker whimpered unable to hold back the tears in his eyes any longer.

August wrapped her arms around Tuckers shoulder rocking them back and forth until he stopped crying. They talked for a little longer, mundane things that really didn't matter. When August figured he was well enough to leave alone she left but not before promising that she would text him in the morning. Once she was gone Tucker checked his phone slightly disappointed that Tech hadn't texted him back. Climbing into bed he thought about all the reasons why that was.

_Maybe he's busy with something else. He did say he had to finish that project today, that's probably what it is. He'll text me later. I can't wait until he does._

Comforted slightly Tucker wrapped the blanket around his body before falling asleep one hand placed on his phone.

Technus made himself visible and glanced down at the sleeping boy beneath him. Hearing the story, seeing the way Tucker had looked so vulnerable. It all tightened the feeling inside him. He had started falling for the boy. Maybe before they even met online. Soothingly he ran one finger down Tucker's cheek wiping at the wet trails left by tears. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed Tucker, it was hard to keep the kiss pure and simple, when he pulled away he ran his hand down Tucker's cheek again before leaning down to whisper into the sleeping boys ears.

"You don't have to worry about being hurt anymore. You are mine, and no one living or dead is going to take you away from me." With a small smile Technus turned intangible again before flying away into the night.

Author: Alright everyone no one getting on my case because of Tuckers pain. AGAIN NESSCARY FOR THIS STORY! It is getting better trust me, in a couple chapters you will be getting all the "intimate scenes" you want. Review, don't review up to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny: Hey everyone thought I'd introduce the chapter this time since the Author is still sulking.

Sam: Hey Danny sup?

Danny: Oh just starting the chapter.

Sam: Where's the Author?

Danny: Sulking.

Sam: Cool then we can give away all the stories secrets. Firstly-

Author: YEAH RIGHT OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Sam: Knew that would get her attention.

Everyone: ENJOY!

_Two of a Kind: Chapter Five_

Tucker sighed as he stared down at his phone. He'd woken up last night and received a message from Tech telling him that he wouldn't be able to get in touch for a day or two. The thought of being unable to talk to the man was tearing him up inside. Sighing Tucker put his phone away before walking down the hall. He was surprised a moment later when Danny came up and started walking next to him. Looking over he noticed his friend had bags under his eyes and his shoulders drooped as he let out a long suffering sigh.

So either something was wrong with Danny and Sam or Danny was constipated really bad.

It was probably the first one though.

"So what's up man you look like you've been fighting ghosts all night." Tucker observed.

"Naw the ghost activity has been pretty low lately. I just haven't been getting much sleep." Danny sighed.

"Really why? Tucker asked knowing his friend wanted him to.

"Sam and I have been getting into arguments lately. She wants me to give being a vegetarian a chance and I don't know. I mean the meat at my house usually comes alive to try and eat me but it still tastes awesome. I just don't know if I can go cold turkey and Sam's been on my case asking me to make a decision already." Danny explained.

Tucker looked over at his friend and couldn't help thinking that he was being a kind of brat. The answer was obviously ask Sam to introduce him to how good vegetarian dinners could taste a little at a time on dates or something and let Danny make the choice. The fact that he wouldn't be able to talk to Tech for a few days made him bite his tongue about the "brat part." Right now he needed someone to distract him.

"Well why don't you two mix it up?" Tucker asked prolonging the moment.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked letting out a small yawn.

"Well when you guys go out on dates you could have vegetarian one night and then switch it up the next time you go out. You could get used to eating Vegetarian and Sam would be happy you're giving it a chance." Tucker explained.

"That sounds like a great idea. You think Sam will go for it though?" Danny asked uncertainly.

"Totally. She wants you to try it and this way you can without feeling pressured all the time."

"Thanks man I just didn't know what to do. Hey you wanna go patrol tonight? Sam's going to the movies with her parents and it'd be just you and me like old times." Danny slung one arm around Tuckers shoulder as he spoke.

Tucker just smiled and nodded. He really needed something to distract him from Tech and hanging with Danny was a sure way to do just that. Once Danny even made him forget about their junior exams. If he hadn't spent three all nighters to study beforehand he would have failed.

_-Somewhere in the ghost realm-_

"So Skulker you are going to help me with this plan aren't you?" Technus asked as he walked around his lab.

"I don't see what's in it for me." Skulker huffed.

After being left on that god forsaken table for nearly a day it was safe to say Skulker wasn't in the helping mood. Technus however didn't really care, after he'd left Tuckers home last night he'd come up with a perfect plan to show the boy how much he cared. Sure it meant he had to leave behind loads of his gear when he left but he figured in the end it was all worth it. He had just finished packing away his tubes and beakers when he turned and gave Skulker one of the scariest looks he'd ever received. Excluding the looks Danny and Vlad gave him.

"Upgrade for the past four years, numerous repair damage, and new parts whenever you ask for them. If you don't do this for me, help me with this plan then I'll stop all that and allow the ghost boy to tear your suit apart. This time though I won't be there to put you back together." Technus threatened.

Skulker swallowed visibly. True he could do minor repairs on his armor after fighting Danny but he needed Technus for the big stuff. Knowing he'd been backed into a corner Skulker sighed admitting defeat.

"Fine what do you want me to do again?"

"Well first you have to help me carry all this to the human side then we start with phase two of my plan." Technus grinned tossing a mountain of stuff onto Skulker.

He had the greatest idea in the world. And in a few days Tucker would be his.

Author: Hi everyone I'm back. Danny and Sam are unavailable at the moment. Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one shall have a special surprise! What is Technus's plan? What will happen to Tucker? And will Danny go vegetarian?! So many questions! Lol see ya soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Hi everyone, so sorry again about the short chapter but I came up with someone thing AWESOME! I hope you'll love it as much as I do. Oh and btw for all you vladxdanny fans I shall be posting another story after I finish this chapter. So there ya go.

Paulina: hey why aren't I in this story yet?

Author: Because you annoy me.

Paulina: Well I never!

Author: Hush you or else I'll write a yuri with you and Sam.

Paulina:…..

Author: That's what I thought.

Together: ENJOY!

_Two of a Kind: Chapter Six_

Tucker raced after Danny as his friend turned down yet another corner. It was easy to patrol when you could fly around but on two feet keeping up with a ghost was almost impossible. Cursing himself yet again Tucker wished he'd thought to ride his scooter. Unfortunately Danny had talked him into leaving the machine behind so they could bond some more. The lack of ghosts, plus the fact he was trying hard not to think of a certain someone, made him bend in Danny's favor.

"When will I learn?" Tucker huffed chasing his friend.

Danny had stopped a little ways ahead his head whipping from side to side. This was the forth time his ghost sense had gone off and just like the other four times it turned out to be a false alarm. Gasping Tucker placed his hands on his knees doing his best not to pass out.

"Danny *gasp* did *huff* you *gasp* catch it?" Tucker managed to get out.

"No whichever ghost it is keeps escaping. You okay man you look like you're about to die?" Danny asked as he landed by his gasping friend.

"I'll be fine. Just haven't done this in a while." Tucker said starting to breathe easier.

"K we can take a break. You wait here an I'll go get some snacks." Tucker waved as Danny took off into the air again.

Looking around Tucker noticed a bench nearby. Crawling over he collapsed onto it leaning his head back as his chest heaved up and down. Closing his eyes he thought of anything to keep his breathing regular. Books, computer boards, stereos. Tech. Groaning Tucker grabbed his phone and flipped it open looking at the familiar screen.

**NO NEW MESSAGES**

"Tech why are you leaving me alone like this?" He asked closing the phone.

Tucker hated the fact that he couldn't talk to Tech. Sure hanging with Danny was fun and everything but really he wanted to know Tech was there. He wanted to hear how the project went, what Tech's day was like. Thinking about the man, made Tucker's feelings well up. Opening his eyes he looked around before letting out a long sigh.

"Tech I love you." He mumbled.

"Who's Tech?" A voice asked from behind him.

Tucker shot up so fast anyone who saw him would think someone had suddenly electrocuted his chair or something. Whirling around Tucker found himself looking at Danny who was giving him an odd look.

"Dude don't just show up like that you scared me." Tucker said glaring at the bag in his friends hand.

"Sorry. So who's Tech?" Danny asked again holding out the bag.

"No one."

"Oh come on Tucker don't pull that on me. You don't just say you love someone." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Just forget it please? Should we patrol some more or do you want to call it a night?" Tucker asked glaring.

"Naw you can head home if ya want. I'm gonna hit up Sam and see if she wants to catch a late night horror flick." With a little wave Danny took off leaving his friend alone.

With a heavy sigh Tucker started on his way home munching on the snacks Danny had gotten him. What followed was homework, brushing teeth, changing into pjs and going to sleep. Nothing exciting, nothing new. So the fact that his phone started going off at 3.a.m made him groan as he searched his covers for the piece of plastic that had ruined his sleep. Without bothering to flip it open he pressed okay and spoke.

"Hwello?" He mumbled through layers of sleep.

"Is this Tuck?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Mmm could be who's asking?" Tucker asked more awake now.

"Oh just a friend of his. Tuck it's Tech sorry for being out of contact for awhile."

Tucker Shot out of bed so fast he tumbled onto the floor. His phone got lost for a few seconds in the tangle of blankets but the moment he found it Tucker raised the phone to his ear.

"T-tech?!"

"Yes, sorry did I interrupt something it sounded like you tumbled out of bed." Tech's voice was young and rich making Tucker shiver.

"Uh yeah I was sleeping." Tucker admitted sheepishly.

"I'm terribly sorry would you like me to call back at a better time?"

"No! I mean no it's okay I don't mind. H-how have you been?" Tucker asked nervously.

They had never spoken on the phone before. It was strange and yet hearing Tech over the phone made it feel as if he was so much closer. Lying down Tucker listened as Tech started telling him all about the project he'd finished, his day, anything that Tech seemed to think of. Soon Tucker was drifting off listening to that voice.

"Tuck?"

"Mmm?" Tucker hummed smiling softly.

"You're not falling asleep on me now are you?" It was still a question but one that was said in such an amused tone that Tucker laughed.

"Sorry I just didn't know hearing you like this would feel so good." Tucker wasn't making sense but he didn't care.

"I see. Hmmm. Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Yeah." Tucker was a bit surprised at the offer.

"Once upon a time there was a boy. He was the smartest boy in all the land handsome too." Tech started out.

"Did he live happily ever after?" Tucker interrupted

"Aren't you jumping a little ahead here?" Tech teased, "Yes he lived happily ever after, but he wasn't alone. He lived happily ever after with his soul mate who swore never to leave him alone. The end."

Tucker sighed happily at the ending, it was absolutely perfect. Sighing he listened as Tech started singing him a lullaby. This was what he always wanted, someone like Tech to made him feel safe. Once he was asleep he was vaguely aware of Tech telling him goodnight before he entered into dreamland.

…..

_Tucker sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Looking around he chuckled knowing he was asleep how else would you explain the fact that he was currently sitting in the control room of a spaceship in his favorite sci-fi TV show? Twirling slightly he looked over his crew smirking when they all turned in their seats to salute him._

"_Awaiting your orders captain." A man said._

"_Get me a communication link with Captain Fenton and make sure it's a secure link I don't want anyone to find our location." Tucker ordered._

_The man nodded and soon the room was a flurry of activity. Turning to face the giant screen in front of him Tucker was pleased when the face of his best friend , attired as a space commander, showed up. The two men saluted each other before they started talking, Tucker wasn't sure what it was they talked about but the next thing he knew he sires started flashing around him._

"_Status report!" Tucker yelled as the ship rattled._

"_Captain there seems to be an enemy ship attacking us from the right. There ship has no insignia or marking of any sort. We have not seen this enemy before sir." The man from before yelled._

"_Bring up a link to that ship now! I want to know who we're dealing with and I wanted to know five minutes ago!" Tucker shouted._

_In less then a minute the screen was filled with a familiar face, sort of. _

"_Technus." Tucker growled._

"_Hello boy it has been some time. Surrender now and I shall spare your ship and crew." The man said smirking._

_Technus was dressed as an evil overlord or something. His usually spiky hair now laid straight back a few select pieces braided around his face. An eye piece covered one eye and his usual dark glasses were gone showing off the dark red of Technus's eyes. All in all the effect was amazing, add in the space suit as well, and Tucker couldn't help but think the man was hot. Shaking those traitorous thoughts from his head he glared at his enemy._

"_Prepare the photon lasers." Tucker ordered through gritted teeth._

"_Bad move boy." Technus sneered before the screen went black._

_The battled that followed was short and Tucker knew that in the end, despite the fact it was his dream, that he was going to lose. When he ordered his crew to flee however he was shocked to find a gun pointed at his head. Turning very slowly Tucker found himself looking down the barrel of Technus's gun. _

"_How the hell did you get on my ship?" Tucker snarled._

"_Just a matter of intelligence boy, now surrender or I will be forced to shoot."_

_With a heavy heart Tucker bowed his resignation, he still growled when Technus sneered at him again. Soon the room was filled with Technus's drones and everyone was taken into custody. Tucker made sure to take in everything he could in case there was the chance of escape. Technus however, damn him, seemed to know his every move._

"_Clear the room, I wish to have a private conversation with the captain." He yelled turning to leer at Tucker._

_The drones escorted his crew out the door as he watched helplessly. Once the room was cleared Technus walked over and sat in his chair before beckoning Tucker over to him. Tucker disobeyed for a moment before Technus dragged him over with the plasma cuffs he now wore._

"_Such a fierce fighting spirit. Why do you disobey me so?" Technus asked dragging Tucker into his lap._

"_Because you are my enemy."_

"_I could be so much more though." Technus purred._

_Before he could ask what he meant Technus sealed their mouths together surprising Tucker. He tried to pull away but Technus held him close continuing the kiss. Tucker couldn't help but notice how soft Technus's lips were, and good he kissed._

"_Stop thinking that! He's the enemy! He's ev- oh god he's putting his tongue in my mouth!"_

_Tucker could feel himself giving up the battle as he softly pressed his tongue against Technus's. The electricity that shot through his veins made him tremble, he knew it was wrong and yet Tucker could only lean further into the kiss. When Technus pulled away moments later he was pleased to se Tucker's dazed expression._

"_Enjoy yourself?" He asked moving his hands over Tucker's clothes._

"_I don't know." Tucker admitted feeling lightheaded._

"_Then maybe I should give you more until you figure it out."_

_The promise in Technus's words made Tucker shiver and he found himself nodding. _

"_Good. Now let's get you unwrapped."_

_Getting out of his clothes turned out to be a little hard with the cuffs around his arms. Tucker wanted to point this out but when Technus's pulled out a knife he knew it would be better to just stay quiet. It wasn't long before Tucker was sitting completely naked on Technus's lap. Blushing Tucker could feel something hard pressing against him, looking up he swallowed hard at the predatory look in Technus's eyes._

"_Are you ready?" Technus asked leaning forward to kiss Tucker softly again. _

"_Mhmm." Tucker mumbled._

_Just as Technus was about to reach down towards him a loud buzzing sounds started going off. Tucker looked around trying to find out where it was coming from._

"_That almost sounds like….."_

Tuckers eyes flew open as he sat up his head whipping around. He was in his room. Alone. His heart thudding Tucker laid back down, after turning off his alarm, and thought about what had happened. He'd had a wet dream about Technus one of the many ghosts who he'd been fighting for the past three years.

"God what's wrong with me?" He asked the ceiling.

Author: So yeah some heavily implied Tech love. XD I was gonna have them go all the way in his dream. But I thought naw this would be good. Okay about three more chapters to go. I think.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Well hello world. Sorry about taking so long to update. I've been going through three different scenarios of how this story could turn out.

Skulker: Whelp! Why have I not been able to fight that ghost boy yet! I got new upgrades and everything!

Author: Skulky call down.

Skulker: I DON'T WANNA CALM DOWN!

Author: You'll get to fight Danny soon enough –evil laughter-

Skulker: Sometimes you scare me more the Plasmius.

Author: Thank you it's a gift.

Together: ENJOY!

_Two of a Kind: Chapter Seven_

Tucker trudged up the school steps barely noticing when Dash bumped into him. Three days had passed and so far the number of hours he'd slept was ranging around a big fat **3**. It wasn't because he wasn't tired, no he was exhausted. It was the fact that every time Tucker closed his eyes he had a dream about him and Technus having sex! So to stave off the unwanted dreams he'd been staying awake doing anything that came to mind. Playing video games, reading fifty library books, doing all his homework for the next three years.

Slouching against his locker Tucker let out a long sigh before grabbing his notebook for his first class. When he turned around he wasn't surprised to see August standing behind him. He was however surprised to see the coffee she thrust into his hands.

"You look like you could use this." She replied to his unspoken question.

"Thanks."

"What's going on you look like you haven't slept in weeks." She asked as he took a long drink.

"It's only been three days." Was his brilliant reply.

"What's wrong why haven't you been sleeping?" She asked.

Tucker took another drink of the coffee loving the way the warmth started seeping into his bones. He'd first started drinking coffee around the time Danny got them involved in fighting ghosts. Without the stuff he knew he never would have survived the years of ghost hunting. Looking over at August he sighed before thinking of an answer.

"You know how I've been talking to Tech over the phone lately and how he's perfect and everything?"

"Yeah and?" August prompted.

"Well lately I've been having these dreams about this other guy, and well they're kinda "intimate" dreams." Tucker explained doing the air quotes with his fingers.

"Oh I see! So your having wet dreams about someone else and it's making you feel bad." Tucker nearly spit out his coffee as August smirked at him.

"Geez keep your voice down what if one of the teachers heard you?!" Tucker asked looking around suddenly.

"No one's gonna hear me, so have you told Tech about these dreams?"

Tucker gave her a look that said: "Do I look stupid to you?" Giggling August watched her friend as he downed the rest of the coffee she'd brought him. August didn't wanna admit it but she was worried. Tucker was looking worse each and every day. She wanted to help him but the only thing she could do right now was get him more coffee.

"Come on let's head to class, and later I'll get you some more coffee. And if you feel up to it we can brainstorm after school." August said leaning up to pat Tucker on the head.

"Sounds like a plan." Tucker admitted as they started walking down the hall.

Technus glared at Skulker who at this moment was blocking his path.

"Skulker if you do not move this instant-" He started to threaten.

"NO Technus you promised tonight I would be able to use my new upgrades and YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THEM!" Skulker shouted angrily.

"If you would let me into my lab then I would be able to." Technus stated crossing his arms.

"WE both know the moment you enter that damn lab of yours you're gonna put all your attention to the Foley boy. I on the other hand couldn't give a shit about him. I WANT THAT HALFA WHELPS PELT FOR MY WALL!"

Technus didn't say anything against the accusation, it was in fact true. Tucker was becoming his main focus recently. He'd gone as far as moving into a house in Amity Park to be closer to the boy. When that wasn't enough he started using a dream machine he'd created, (the original reason to enter Danny's dreams and find his weakness) to enter Tuckers dreams and changing them so Tuckers dreams were all about him. The feelings he had around Tucker were ones he hadn't felt since he was alive. And even then no one inspired the spark of need and longing that Tucker did.

When he heard growling Technus looked up to see Skulker glaring at him. Rolling his eyes Technus uncrossed his arms letting out a long suffering sigh.

"Fine I'll finish up your upgrades but in return you have to help me conduct my plan tonight." Technus said moving to unlock his lab.

"As long as I get to beat the whelp to a pulp I have no objections." Skulker announce as pleased, menacing grin on his face.

"You can do what you wish to the boy as long as I get Tucker." Technus mumbled.

Skulker missed the comment choosing instead to think of all the horrible things he'd be able to do to the halfa boy soon. Plasmius would kill him if he found out their plan but Skulker didn't care. Too many times he found himself on the wrong end of ghost wail or ecto blast from the boy. Nothing was going to stop him from getting his revenge tonight.

Still thinking these thoughts Skulker didn't notice when Technus dragged him onto the operating table. He did notice however when he was strapped down and Technus pulled a small table of tools over to where he was laying. Skulker gulped feeling, not for the first time, like prey.

"Don't worry this will just hurt for awhile." Technus told him picking up a drill.

If it weren't for the soundproof walls and the fact they were underground many of the neighbors would have wondered why there was so much screaming coming from the house.

Tucker sighed as he once again dashed after Danny. Somehow Danny had managed to talk him into patrolling again tonight. It seemed Sam was mad at Danny for something and they were currently in a big fight. So being the friend that he was (meaning Danny came to him crying and he had no other choice) Tucker offered to spend time with his best friend. Which was why he was currently sweating his butt off chasing after his friend.

"Danny who is it?!" He called after the retreating form of the young halfa.

"Not sure sounded like-" Danny shouted back before a blue ecto blast caught him in the face.

"Hello again whelp. Ready to meet your doom?!" Skulker asked as he appeared from around the corner.

Tucker hurried over to Danny who was groaning, before turning and looking at the ghost floating in front of them. He gasped, Skulker had gotten a major makeover. Floating in front of them was a large man with sandy blond hair, piercing green eyes, and two huge swords strapped to his back. Skulker looked human! His new appearance though seemed to have no affect on his ghost powers Tucker noted as Skulker created another energy blast in his hands.

Skulker laughed harshly as he took in the surprised halfa and the Foley boy. Grinning madly Skulker started firing the blasts from his hands. Danny grabbed Tucker turning them intangible at the last moment so the blasts did nothing to harm them.

"Danny what are we going to do? He seems stronger then he did last time." Tucker whispered to his friend.

"Do you have the thermos?" Danny questioned eyes locked on the enemy.

"Yeah in my back pocket, you want me to try and grab him with it?" Tucker asked feeling the weight of the device.

"No give it to me, after I want you to get out of here as fast as you can. If Skulker is stronger now I don't want you getting hurt."

Tucker looked at his friend startled. Did Danny think he couldn't handle himself? He knew Danny was right though, they knew nothing about the new Skulker which meant that in the end both of them could end up seriously hurt, or even worse killed. Nodding his head minutely Tucker reached back grabbing the thermos before handing it to Danny.

"Now on the count of three run. One. Two. THREE!" Danny counted.

Tucker whirled out of the way and started running the moment his feet hit the pavement as Danny took the top off the thermos and pointed it at Skulker.

Only nothing happened.

Tucker turned around in time to see Danny's shocked face as Skulker grinned shooting another blast that rendered Danny unconscious. Tucker nearly screamed as Skulker turned and faced him, the last thought he had before Skulker shot a net at him was:

"_Now I'll never be able to meet Tech!"_

Author: So there it is cliff hanger. I might write a side story to what happens between Skulker and Danny but really we all know the main focus here. And that is TUCKER AND TEHC FINALLY MEETING XD. However you'll have to wait till I post again. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHa!


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Hi everyone sorry about the late update but I've been having computer troubles. Finally downloaded a document creator onto this laptop so now I can write all my chapters. It even has my favorite font on it! Anyway now I can finally finish my story. Well there will be one more chapter after this one and an extra chapter. It's going to be awesome.

Valerie: -uns over an clamps hand over author's mouth-

Author: MMM MMMM MMMMMM!

Valerie: Hey no giving away plot details now.

Author: -glares at Valerie-

Valerie: Enjoy the chapter!

_Two of a Kind: Chapter Eight_

Tucker felt his body sway from side to side as Skulker flew through the air. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid but looking over at Danny who was trapped just like him wasn't helping the situation. Tucker willed himself not to look at the ground as Skulker flew higher and higher.

"Where do you think we're going?" He whispered to his friend.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry Tucker I'll figure something out." Danny reassure him.

Tucker felt a little angry at the thought that Danny didn't think he could handle himself. Heck weren't he and Sam always the ones who saved Danny when he got in trouble? Looking over at his friend he knew Danny was just feeling helpless. Usually they knocked Skulker or one of the other ghosts around for awhile before sucking them up into the Fenton Thermos. Just the fact that Skulker as somehow immune now scared him, what if the thermos doesn't work anymore? Didn't that mean they were screwed?

"I wish Sam was here." He heard Danny whisper.

Tucker should have felt annoyed that his friend was barely paying attention to him. I mean they were trapped in the same ecto-net after all. But Tucker understood, Danny wanted the person he cared for with him so they could comfort each other. Tucker felt the same way, wiggling around he managed to pull out his phone. Danny didn't notice since he was still wallowing in his own self-pity.

"Stop struggling back there or I'll be forced to knock you both out!" Skulker threatened feeling Tucker move around.

Tucker glare at the Sandy haired man before taking a deep breath and sending a message off into cyber space. He'd just finished the message when Skulker suddenly dropped from the sky making him drop his phone. He watched it fall until it shattered against the ground grinning ruefully. At least he'd been able to confess what was in his heart before Skulker either killed them or sold them to other ghosts. Leaning against the net he closed his eyes struggling with the feeling of dread in his heart.

Technus rushed around making sure every detail was perfect. Tonight was the night he told Tucker everything. Nothing was going to go wrong if he could help it. He was just laying out the dinner he'd spent all day making when his phone buzzed. Looking at it curiously he walked over a little surprised when he saw he'd received a new massage. He opened it understanding what had happened the moment he finished. Oh he was going to kick Skulker's ass for scaring his Tucker like this.

_**Tech I just wanted to let you know that I might not be able to talk or see you ever again. So I wanted to tell you something. I love you. **_

Author: So tucker confessed. I feel so sad that he only did it because he didn't think he'd ever get another chance too. XC Anyway last chapter will be the last. And yes it will have those scenes in it. LOL. Everything gets better in the next chapter trust me.


	9. Final Chapter

Author: So this is the last chapter. -sigh- I had fun writing this but I don't think I'm ready to write story stories yet for fics. I have to work on connecting the story lines better. So from now on expect more two shots.

Tucker: Make sure to write a bunch about me.

Author: Of course but I warn you, Technus will be in a lot of them.

Tucker: I guess that.

Author: You don't seem as adverse to the idea as before.

Tucker:...

Author: Oh I know what happened you and-

Tucker: ENJOY!

_Two of a Kind: Final Chapter_

Tucker shuddered as Technus stopped flying, turning around in the net he took in the giant mansion that loomed over them. Looking over at Danny Tucker was shocked to see that his friend had fallen asleep, or maybe he'd fainted. Either way Tucker felt a cold shiver of fear as he realized that he was the one who was going to have to get them out of this situation. Tucker started thinking of different ways to take out Skulker when he wasn't paying attention. Trying the thermos again would be pointless since it didn't work the first time, Skulker probably had different ways to handle Danny's ghost powers so that was out to, and honestly Tucker wasn't even close to being strong enough to take Skulker down on his own.

Tucker was so busy thinking about ways to escape he didn't notice when Skulker carried them inside. It took Skulker dropping them on the floor for him to realize that they weren't outside anymore. Glaring at the ghost Tucker flicked his eyes around trying to figure out where they were.

"Where are we?" Danny groaned waking up and rubbing his head where he bumped it on the floor.

"Be quiet whelp or else I'll-" Skulker started to threaten.

"Skulker! I thought I told you specifically not to harm Tucker!" A sharp voice nearly yelled.

Tucker turned around and felt his jaw drop. Standing in front of him was the most handsome man he'd ever seen. Long black hair hung around tan skin and stormy green eyes. From his place on the floor Tucker couldn't be sure but he knew the man was taller then him. A pair of black reading glasses perched on the mans nose as he glared at Skulker. Tucker didn't understand why his heart was beating so fast.

"He's intact isn't he?" Skulker counter backing away slightly to Tucker's amazement.

"You dumped him on my floor like a sack of trash!" The man yelled glaring daggers at Skulker before he bent down in front of Tucker. "Are you alright?"

Tucker swallowed hard before nodding his head hesitantly.

"See the kids fine. Geez you overreact at the slightest thing." Skulker said with a roll over his eyes.

"Be quiet Skulker or else I'll take back the upgrade I gave you." The man threatened as he slowly removed the net from Tucker.

Tucker just stared at the man mesmerized by those eyes that seemed to drill into him. Danny however had no such distractions and the moment he was free grabbed Tucker and pulled them both away from Skulker and the man.

"Okay what's going on here? What do you want with Tucker? And who the hell are you?!" Danny was yelling as he stood in front of his friend like a protector.

"You gonna try and fight me whelp? Bring it on I'll-" Skulker started to say drawing his sword.

"He was not talking to you. Well Danny to answer your question I simply wish to spend time with the person I care about." Tucker blushed hard at the words as the man looked at him and smiled.

"You still haven't answered my question who the hell are you?!" Danny shouted rings appearing around his midsection.

"Fuck this. Technus stop playing with the whelp and tell them already so I can have his pelt." Skulker said in an irritated tone.

Tucker froze.

Danny froze.

Technus froze.

Skulker just stood there agitated.

Tucker was the first one to do something. He dropped onto his butt and stared at the man in front of him. This was TECHNUS?! WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Great you had to go and ruin everything Skulker. Now I will definitely be taking my upgrade back." Technus said glaring at the other ghost.

"What that's not fair!"

Danny seemed pissed off but Tucker could just stare at Technus. Whatever the man had done to make him look human(or did he really look this was when he was human) it was worth all the trouble. Tucker couldn't take his eyes off the man, carefully he climbed to his feet. The two ghosts noticed because they both stopped arguing.

"Um I have one question." Tucker said hiding behind Danny slightly.

"Yes Tucker?" Technus asked tilting his head the side.

"Are you Tech?" Tucker asked blushing.

He didn't know why he'd asked or why the thought had even popped into his brain. Still hearing Technus's voice now it sounded the same as Tech's over the phone. Plus there was the fact that Tech's complete online screen name was: Technoghostman. I mean how much more obvious could it get?

"Tech, you mean that guy you were talking about a couple days ago?" Danny asked ignoring the danger they were in for a moment.

Tucker didn't answer his friend and stared at Technus waiting for his answer. When Technus smiled a slow sad smile he had his answer. Without thinking Tucker stumbled forward into Technus's arms. Technus was more surprised then anyone in the room but he quickly hid it as he felt arms wrap around the boy closer Technus wrapped his own arms around him loving the way their bodies molded together perfectly. Danny and Skulker were staring at them as if they were crazy but nothing was going to change the fact that he now had Tucker in his arms and he wasn't going to let go.

"If you'll excuse us I think there are some things Tucker and I should speak about in private." Technus said leading Tucker away from the other two.

"Hey wait!" Danny shouted moving to go after them.

"You're all mine now whelp. And this time I shall have your pelt for my wall." Skulker said stepping in Danny's path.

Tucker stopped turning back to see that his friend was in danger. Looking up pityingly at Technus Tucker pouted slightly. He didn't even have to say a word because the moment he gave the man that look Technus understood exactly what he wanted. Sighing Technus turned back around and leveled a glare at Skulker.

"Don't harm a hair on the boys head or else I'll never make you another upgrade." Technus threatened.

With the threat hanging in the air Technus carried lead Tucker out of the hallway and up a flight f stairs. Tucker couldn't help but look around him, there was nothing too fancy about the place but it was far from simple. When Technus lead him into a bedroom he blushed slightly making sure he didn't look at the man. He noticed the room was more of a suite, complete with a fireplace, a loveseat, and two chairs. Walking over to the loveseat Technus sat down before patting the seat next to his smiling warmly up at Tucker as he did. Ducking his head shyly Tucker walked over and plopped down on the couch slightly far away from Technus who laughed slightly at his behavior.

"So I'm guessing you have a lot of questions." Technus said in a cool voice.

"T-that's an understatement." Tucker stuttered.

"Go ahead and ask then I'll answer any question you have."

Tucker swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and opening his mouth.

"Do you love me?"

...

Okay that hand't been the question he wanted to ask. Turning slightly he caught Technus's surprised expression. Whipping his head away Tucker felt his face heat up as he started wringing his hands in his lap.

"I uh m-meant why didn't you t-tell me?" Tucker stuttered trying to cover up his mistake.

Tucker waited hoping that Technus would let his stupid mistake go. What seemed like an eternity past before Tucker heard Technus mumble something like "..wanted to take it slow." before he felt a pair of arms pull him into the mans chest.

"Wha Technus?" Tucker questioned looking up his face still red.

"You are so adorable it should be illegal. I had the whole evening planned out you know. Make you dinner, let you as your questions, snuggle on the couch together in front of the fire. And yet here you are in my arms making me want nothing more then to ravish you right here." Technus mumbled as he planted a kiss on Tucker's forehead.

If possible Tucker blushed even harder.

"Of course if you don't want to I won't push you. Just say the word and I'll stop." Technus stared straight into Tucker's eyes as he spoke.

Tucker could tell Technus was telling the truth. It didn't matter that not too long ago Technus was their enemy. Hesitantly Tucker ducked his head before he started biting his lower lip, looking up again he swallowed before opening his mouth.

"Y-you didn't answer my question."

"And which question would you like me to answer?" Technus asked, "The first one or the second one?"

"'T-t-the first one." Tucker stuttered.

Technus didn't say anything right away. Instead he waited until Tucker was looking at his again before he leaned down and captured the very lips that had evaded him for days. Technus held himself back from deepening the kiss like he wanted to. Everything Technus wanted to convey he did in that kiss only pulling away when neither of them could breathe anymore. Tucker looked dazed as he took in deep breaths, there was another thing though that made caused Technus to smile. Tucker looked happy, whole, as if he had been sinking and Technus had thrown him a life line. Pulling him closer Technus laid Tucker's head on his chest before leaning back so they were lying on the couch.

"Does that answer your question?" Technus asked rubbing his hand up and down Tucker's back.

"Yeah."

"Good, is there anything else you'd like to ask or would you just like to rest right now?" Technus questioned pulling a blanket from the back of the couch over them.

"S-seeing as how I only dream of you when I do sleep that d-doesn't sound like a bad idea." Tucker admitted snuggling deeper into Technus's chest.

"Good to know. Rest up Tucker I'll be here when you wake up."

With those words reassuring him Tucker was lulled into a light sleep. Technus smiled before waving his hand and turning out all the lights with a wave of his hand. Sometimes it was good to be the ghost in control of technology.

-time slip-

When Tucker woke up he first thought he was having another one of his wet dreams. Lying under him with his shirt mussed up and black hair fanned out below him was Technus. Still half asleep he slowly drew his hand down Technus's chest. The man under him groaned and Tucker felt something hard poke into his leg. Looking down Tucker blushed when he noticed Technus's erection straining against the confines of his pants. Smiling softly to himself Tucker placed a light kiss on Technus's forehead before he started to get up.

A moment later though strong arms wrapped around him pulling him back down onto the loveseat. Tilting his head back Tucker gave Technus a teasing pout before smiling at the man.

"Sorry did I wake you?" he asked.

"No I was already awake. Where were you planning on going?" Technus teased nuzzling his nose against Tucker's neck.

"Uh um t-to the b-bathroom." Tucker responded loving Technus's actions.

"Hmm and you were gonna leave me here all alone? How cruel." Technus teased.

Tucker was about to respond when a hand glided under his shirt. He shivered as he felt the difference in their body temperatures. No matter how different Technus looked on the outside he was still the same on the inside. Cool skin swept over his causing him to whimper slightly as his shirt was pushed up even more exposing his dark skin. When Technus started to pul his shirt up Tucker whined louder shivering slightly.

"Cold?" Technus asked as he stripped Tucker of his shirt.

"Y-yeah."

"Then let's move this to the bedroom, I have a much thicker comforter in their."

With one movement Technus picked Tucker up, bridal style, and carried him over to the double doors that led to Technus's bedroom. Burying his head into Technus's neck Tucker did his best to be scared of what was going to happen. He knew he loved Technus so he wouldn't regret what was going to happen but despite his years as a hard core teenager (yeah right!) he was still a virgin. Once they reached the bed Technus sat down still holding him, Tucker pulled back slightly to look into the mans face.

"We don't have to if you're not ready." Technus informed him brushing his hand down Tucker's face.

"N-no I want this I'm just n-nervous." Tucker said.

"Are you sure? Once I start," Technus moved to brush his lips against Tucker's nipple causing him to shudder softly, "I won't stop."

Tucker took a deep breath before he nodded his head leaning down to seal his lips against Technus's. At first the kiss was innocent, but before too long Tucker felt Technus's tongue slide against his bottom lip asking for permission. Blushing Tucker opened his mouth feeling electricity shoot down his spine as their tongues met. At first he fought for dominance but too soon he gave into Technus's more experienced mouth. With his head swirling he didn't notice when Technus laid him down on the bed. He did notice however when Technus pulled back to remove his own shirt.

"Tucker you look positively ravishing right now. Do you know that?" Technus said moving down so his body was covering his small lovers.

Tucker blushed more as Technus leaned down to kiss him again. All too soon Tucker felt his body heat up and all the blood in his body pool down to the lower half of his body. Technus slowly started running his hands along Tucker's body taking his time to trail his fingers over the sensitive pink nubs causing Tucker to gasp into his mouth. Smirking Technus did it again and again until Tucker was a whimpering mass underneath him.

"T-tech d-don't t-tease me p-please." Tucker begged when he was finally released from the kiss.

_So adorable. So beautiful. And he's all mine._

Technus smiled before he moved lower and lower dragging his mouth and tongue over Tucker's body. When he reached those tempting pink nubs again he lapped his tongue over them again and again loving the way Tucker's body began to burn warming his. Taking one into his mouth he nipped it gently loving the piercing squeal that erupted from Tuckers mouth.

"N-no! Technus s-s-stop!" Tucker started to thrash around the pleasure too much for his body.

Moving his other hand up Technus began to kneed the unattended nipple with his other hand causing it to harden. When both were hard he pulled away with a smirk before moving down further sliding his tongue across the dark skin. When he reaches Tuckers belly button he pauses for only a moment to trace it before he is back to lapping up the taste of Tucker's skin. Finally Technus reaches Tuckers pants frowning slightly when the fabric gets in the way of his feast. Reaching up he undid the top buttons of Tuckers pants before the teen noticed.

"W-wait Technus." Tucker whimpered pushing himself up slightly.

"I thought I told you I wans't going to stop." Despite his words Technus stopped moving his hands.

"I-I k-know but I can do that myself."

Pushing Technus's hands away Tucker began to undo his own pants much to Technus's amusement. When he had gotten the last button undone Technus shoved his hands out of the way before grabbing the rim of Tucker's pants and pulling them, plus his underwear, down in one swift motion. Feeling the cold run over his bare skin Tucker started to shiver further feeling his erection wither, Technus notices this because a moment later he spread a thick comforter over them trapping the heat around them. Satisfied that his lover was more comfortable Technus leaned down resuming his journey lapping his tongue down further and further stopping only when he reached Tuckers length.

_He's already leaking and I haven't done much to him. I wonder what his reaction would be if I..._

A moment later Tucker moaned loudly as Technus took him into his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip before moving lower and lower. When Technus finally succeeded in deep throating Tucker he grinned before he slowly pulled off hollowing his cheeks as he did and ending with a wet pop. He took a deep breath enjoying the way Tucker laid under him lost in pleasure, a moment later he was back to sucking and nibbling on the sweet treat presented to him.

"T-T-Technus I-" Tucker moaned bucking his hips gently, whining softly when they were held down.

"Do not worry Tucker you are in good hands."

With that said Technus slid three of his fingers into Tuckers mouth. Knowing what was going to happen Tucker did his best to lather each finger running his tongue over each digit doing his best to stay on the task as Technus deep throated him once again. They soon established a rhythm, the more Tucker sucked on his fingers the more he sucked on his length. When he deemed his fingers wet enough Technus slid them away from Tuckers mouth and down to the ring of muscles. Feeling Tucker stiffen under him when he felt the finger press against his entrance Technus pulled it away before going down once more and giving Tucker a final hard suck.

"T-T-TECHNUS!" Tucker screamed as he released.

Technus swallowed it all even pulling back to lap up any drop that escaped his lips. Leaning back he took in the sight Tucker made. Face flushed, arms hanging boneless above his head, and a dazed look as he whimpered gently. Chuckling softly Technus leaned down to kiss his lover and bring him down from his high.

"Feel good lovely?" He asked.

"Mmmmm." Was all Tucker could manage.

Technus chuckled kissing Tucker again as he slipped his finger back down and pushed against that tight hole. He swallowed a low whine as he finally slid the digit in almost whining himself at the tightness and the heat that wrapped around him. His already hard arousal ached further as he began to pump his finger in and out.

"I'm going to add the second finger now. Bare with me." Technus warned.

Tucker only nodded conceding to the fact that Technus now had full control of his body. He knew there would be pain, and at first it would be uncomfortable. But he trusted Technus to make up for it, wrapping his arms around the mans neck he shut his eyes and nodded hissing slightly when the second digit entered along with the first.

The two fingers began to scissor inside him stretching his walls causing them to burn slightly. Too soon though Tucker found himself pushing against those fingers wishing they would go deeper, he barely noticed when the third finger was added. Slowly they were pulled out and something larger was pushed against his entrance. Opening his eyes (when exactly did he shut them?) he saw Technus waiting for his signal. Very slowly Tucker nodded his head.

The pain exploded as Technus sheaved himself in one slick thrust. Tears started leaking form Tuckers eyes as he whimpered and begged Technus to pull out. It hurt so much. His hands tightened around each other as his breath came in short gasps.

"Shhh it'll be better trust me." Technus mumbled into his ear.

Locking his lips together Tucker forced his body to relax. Soon the pain and burning sensation subsided and all he was left with was the feeling of being filled completely. His breathing steadied and when he was ready Tucker planted a small kiss on Technus's cheek to let him know he was ready.

Soon Technus was thrusting in and out at a pace Tucker couldn't imagine matching. Not that he minded, each thrust seemed to bury Technus's length deeper and deeper inside him. When the man finally managed to hit his prostate Tucker was already painfully hard once again.

"T-technus so goood!"

"Mmmm glad to hear it. Promise to never leave me. Promise to stay by my side forever." Technus whispered slowing his thrusts with each word.

"Technus p-p-p-please." Tucker was so close to releasing again.

"Promise me little one."

Tucker looked up into red eyes that shimmered with warmth despite the cold. Tucker felt he could get lost in those eyes forever. Shaking slightly Tucker smiled at his lover.

"I-I promise. Forever."

Those were the last words he managed to get out before Technus started pounding into him hitting his prostate with every thrust. It was too much for him to bare and with one last howl Tucker came. White seed splashed over him, some even managing to hit his cheek, gasping he was aware that Technus was thrusting harder and harder. With a lurching cry of his own the man gave into the tight walls squeezing him and came spilling every last drop of his seed into Tucker's body. Spent beyond what he could imagine Technus collapsed over Tucker managing to hold himself up on one arm so he wouldn't crush his small lover.

"Tucker?" He asked seeing that sleep was overtaking the boy.

"Hmmm yes Tech?" Tucker asked in a sleepy voice.

"I love you now and forever." Technus said smiling when he noticed Tucker was too far gone to hear him. "Sleep well my little angel."

-time skip-

A few days passed and things seemed to return to normal. School went on, ghosts showed up and were captured in the Fenton Thermos. Only a few things changed, and only a few people noticed.

August was one of those people.

"You seem happier." She accused Tucker one day over lunch.

"Well yeah I guess I am." He admitted knowing she was gonna ask him why any secon-

"Ooooh did ya finally screw Tech?"

Okay he hadn't been expecting that one. Wiping his mouth of the chocolate milk he'd been drinking, and was now all over the floor, he glared at his friend.

"Really do you always have to phrase these things so bluntly?"

"Well yeah. If I didn't then I'd lose half my charm. So was he good, are you guys dating now?" August leaned over the table eyeing Tucker like prey.

"Yes, yes, and you'd make up for it with other things. Like being a wicked cupid." Tucker said giving his friend a smile.

"I know. It's a gift."

They talked for awhile longer, chatting really about whatever came to mind. It was strange how the last time they really talked, in the library that day, he'd been feeling like the lonliest guy in the world. Now though he had a wonderful boyfriend, a caring best friend who got on his case about everything, and a future that suddenly didn't look so grey anymore. Yeah life was good.

"So were you on bottom or on top? Or did he have you riding him on top?" August asked causing him once again to spit his milk all over the floor.

Yeah life was good, even if it meant having to deal with third degree interrogation from a hormonal fifteen year old about his sex life.

Author: HA! I finished it! Yes! Now I can go back to doing what I was made to do! Write one shots that may end up bein two shots! Thanx for all the readers who stuck by me till the end! I luv ya! And look for a special chapter about Danny's time with Skulker soon! Thankx gain and bye!


End file.
